


Primary Caregiver

by OtherCat



Series: Rocking the Cradle [4]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-01
Updated: 2003-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCat/pseuds/OtherCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You cannot "babysit" your own kid, lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primary Caregiver

"Oh, what a cute baby, how old is he?" Asks the woman in line behind him.

Lindsey smiles at the woman, and tries to keep Liam from grabbing at all the candy bars in the check out line. "Thank you, he's two." Liam uses the moment of distraction to shove a candy bar--with wrapper--into his mouth. "Li!" Lindsey snaps, exasperated. He wrestles the candy bar out of the toddler's grasp, and tosses it into the cart. Liam screams.

"Babysitting?" The woman asks, half amused, and half condescending.

"No, he's mine," Lindsey replies, and starts unloading the cart.


End file.
